


Solo (tú)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Brian is slightly afraid, Crushes, Denial, Friendship/Love, Guitar Solo, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Music, Roger POV, Roger curses a lot, Sexy Times, The Red Special sees all, but offscreen, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Roger thirsts after Brian while the guitarist is playing a solo.That's it, that's the fic.Bad words and fluff from Roger's point of view.





	Solo (tú)

Fucking Brian. Always getting his music everywhere, always putting those guitar solos everywhere. With his sad fucking songs, depressing everyone just as Roger'd managed to pick up the speed and deliver some good old rock and roll. Which was stupid because Brian also loved rock and roll, but the moment he started singing with that soft melodious voice of his.... What an idiot, he'd spent so long unsure of his voice. Thinking that his voice was bad, fuck, his insecurities had insecurities. Honestly, what was he even wasting thought time on Brian?

_ Because maybe you can't fucking stop staring at him, you wanker? _

There was something slightly mesmerizing about his bandmate, about how he moved and about how ridiculously long he was. Something that only happened with him, something that was unique to Brian. When he got concentrated, he looked like he couldn’t be, like he was some sort of surrealist painting. He wasn’t just all that tall, he was also very thin and sometimes he would move in such an odd angle, with those long legs of his and he would lean to one side or the other and Roger was having a hard time looking at anywhere else, fuck, why was he thinking these things, yes, he was a bit buzzed, but this was Brian, this wasn’t some lady at a bar he could smile to and have the time of his life. This was a friend of his, this was… hell, it was Brian. He’d known him forever. 

And Roger was supposed to hate all those guitar solos anyway, because Brian was always putting guitar solos everywhere and sure, he was very fucking good and it was a very rock and roll thing to put in a song, of course, and Brian’s solos where something that gave… colour and consistency and strength to their music, because it was him who who played them and there was love that only Brian could put in there, SURE, but it was annoying because Freddie could do all those amazing things when he sang, and Brian had his solos and where was Roger's moment in the sun? 

Sure, he had  _I’m in love with my car_ , which was really difficult because it was complicated to drum and sing at the same time (I mean, some backing vocals were okay, but the whole thing? And he had the awful suspicion that nobody took the song seriously, (the others in the band had made their opinion very clear, but even the public?) which was stupid, because it was a good song, damn, of course it was! The drums were great, the guitar was good too, just because the theme of it was cars, suddenly nobody thought it was good? Just because they didn’t like the lyrics that much? Freddie’d just written a song about bicycles with the lyrics “I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride my bike” and nobody gave him such a hard time about it. 

And looking at Brian, Roger was sure that he could write something like  _I’m in love with my guita_ r too, and it was just a piece of wood and metal and…There was something really sweet in the way Brian treated his guitar, in the care, in the love he had for it. Sure, Roger loved his cars but he had to admit that he wasn’t half so careful while dealing with them (a part of Roger wondered if Brian would be that careful and conscientious in other areas, like for the example, I don’t know, in bed). 

Roger took another sip of his beer and looked for his cigarettes, trying to drown out those thoughts. He wanted to go away (maybe with the others?) to stop looking at Brian while he perfected his solo (and those cute faces he did when he wasn’t happy with it, and he started again, SWEET, man how could he be so SWEET (like a kind of cheese? Roger, focus) ) so that he would stop thinking those things that couldn’t wouldn’t and shouldn’t go anywhere. Because this was Brian, again, remind yourself, Roger, and he wasn’t fucking sexy, his million mile legs had never been and would continue to not be sexy. 

Of course, maybe it was the music that was… awakening these feelings? It was because of the music that he couldn’t look away, because Roger was a man of good taste and knew what a good solo was and it was just that. Good music makes people horny, this was a fact of life, and one of the reasons why he was so terribly successful with any kind of person he put his eyes on. It was an aphrodisiac or something, right? It was the music and not the person. (Which was kind of problematic because Brian was going to continue writing solos for as long as they were in Queen which promised to be a very long time now that they were so very successful). But it was the music, and not the man that he was into. Absolutely not, of course not. 

That little thing Brian did while playing where his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were lost in eternity and he looked good enough had nothing to do with it, at all. He was definitely not breathing more rapidly when he looked at Brian's long majestic hands as they expertly played his instrument. There was nothing sexy about his little fangs that were so sharp and precious. His hair wasn't one of the greatest manes in rock and roll and his neck wasn't asking to be kissed. At all. Roger wasn’t imagining those so very long legs tangled in him, the same way he wasn’t imagining… Fuck. 

Roger hadn’t thought that Brian was especially good or bad looking when they were introduced. He had shorter hair back then, and Roger was just pissed that this guitarist dude was so tall. He wasn’t handsome or ugly, he was just Brian. There was nothing special about him, one way or the other, he was a damn good guitar player and that was what was important. He was just a friend and you don't think those things about a friend, specially not when the whole world wanted to fuck you. No, Brian had been a non-existent person sexually, they had seen each practically naked on the changing room and thought nothing of it. 

No, it had been when he started getting to know Brian, hearing his music and even fighting with him that Roger noticed Brian had a body, and was an attractive person. There was one time when they were arguing that Roger had imagined pinning Brian against a wall and shutting him up some kissing that he'd started realising that something... Something was changing. He didn't look at his friend the way he did before, as much as he tried to deny it. But he started... accepting things. 

For example, that Brian was a good looking guy, which he probably should have noticed earlier. It didn't need to mean anything, he was a gorgeous person and he could admit that other people were beautiful too. And maybe now when he saw him changing before a concert he felt something different. Brian may not be the prettiest or more enticing at first sight, but he had a great face (specially when he smiled, he looked so incredible when he smiled) and he had great legs too, and although he wasn't the most dancy dancer he had good stage presence. 

He knew to put himself in the centre, and make everyone horny with how he played. It wasn't just the music, fuck it, it wasn't him too. Because Brian was the music, he created it, and if the music was turning him on so much it was because Brian was very sexy himself and Roger didn't know what to do about it, he didn't like that this was happening, not with a bandmate, not when he didn't know what on earth to do about it. 

Usually, he would just fuck the person senseless and if maybe try to pursue something out of the bedroom, go on a couple dates, see if they were compatible, But Brian... Brian was part of the band, and he was his friend, dammit, and he didn't want to, couldn't lose a friend if he was not reciprocated, if he was rejected because then it would make everything awkward and ugh he was really pissed at this whole thing, pissed at Brian and his stupid solo for being so sexy, pissed at Brian on his stupidly tight tee, pissed at all his expressions... He wanted to look away but couldn't, and that bothered him more. He took an angry drag to his cigarette and continued to look at Brian, intensely, as he perfected his solo. 

He wanted to fuck that solo, and fuck Brian. Not necessarily in that order. 

*

Roger was looking at him like he wanted to kill him, and Brian had to admit, he was frightened. He was making more mistakes than usual while playing the solo, because he could feel Roger's angry eyes boring holes through his skull. What on earth had he done his time? Why was Roger so terribly pissed at him? Brian felt that the not knowing was the worst part, because if he at least knew, he would be able to find a way to placated him somehow (or maybe find someone to back him up) but this time Brian was completely in the dark as to why Roger looked at him like he wanted to murder him. 

Maybe it was the solo? But it wasn't a bad solo, right? And it had been Freddie who had suggested putting some guitars in there and not Brian for once, so he couldn't just be angry at him for always asking fro the spotlight because this time he hadn't asked. So Brian was scared and he tried to focus on the music. 

It worked for a while, Brian lost himself in the notes and on making the best of the guitar, making the most of what he could bring the band... And when he came back to his senses, Roger was there, staring so intensely that Brian felt he was going to end up exploding. He sighed. 

“What is it, Rog? What have I done this time?

Roger left his beer and dropped his cigarette inside it. Still silent, and still furious. 

“I can't fix it if you don't tell me what it is that...”

“You're sexy.”

“What?”

  
“You shouldn't be sexy, Brian. This is all kinds of wrong. I don't like guitarists, you're all vain. Just you. I don't feel...like that with friends, and I don't fancy people I work with, that's dangerous. It's just you, only you. And you're making me angry. And then you go and play that solo and you make everything worse.”

There was an oddly naughty smile in Brian's face. He liked having the upper hand for once, he liked being able to play with Roger.

“Do you want me to play it again?”

“DON'T YOU DARE!”

“Should I play it with no shirt on?”

“BRIAN HAROLD MAY DO NOT PLAY WITH THIS.”

 

*

*

*

There they were, naked in the carpet of the studio, all their clothes tossed aside. 

“I feel bad that she had to watch this. I feel that she'll never look at me the same way again, now that she knows. I should have put a shirt over her.”

Roger chuckled, playing with a curl while comfortably cuddling next to Brian.

“It's a guitar, Bri. I'm sure she'll find a way to forgive you.”

“.... But maybe I won't.”

Shit. That was John's voice. John and Freddie who had been wondering what was taking the other two so long. Brian tried to cover himself, tried to look for his clothes. Roger stopped him, holding the other man even closer. 

Well... now they knew what had been taking them so long. John felt he was going to be seeing this everytime he looked at them (and wasn't looking forward to it), but Freddie loved it. 

“I think it's lovely. Enjoy each other, darlings, although I would have preferred if you didn't make sweet love on the place where we work.”

Roger made no attempt to cover himself, and in fact seemed to be enjoying the moment. 

“Don't blame me, Fred... Blame the solo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
